parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some parody casts for TrainBoy43's Thomas Disney Parody Casts. Casts My Thomas/Robin Hood Parody cast *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Emily as Maid Marian *Diesel as Prince John *George as Sir Hiss *Bulgy as The Shrieff of Nottingham *Toby as Friar Tuck *Arthur as Otto *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Edward as Alan-a-Dale *Percy as Skippy *Trevor as Toby *Catherine (from RWS) as Sis *Lady as Tagalong *Elizabeth as Mrs. Rabbit *Spencer as The Crococaptain *Splatter as Trigger *Dodge as Nutsy *Freddie as Mr. Mouse *Madge as Mrs. Mouse *The Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters and Rhino Guards *Sir Topham Hatt as King Richard *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent My Thomas/The Little Mermaid Parody cast *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Lady as Melody *Percy as Flounder *Henry as Adult Flounder *Duck as Scuttle *Duke as Seahorse *Gordon as King Triton *James as Sebastian *Toby as Grim *Gremlin as Max *Edward as Chef Louis *Daisy as Ursula *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Mavis as Vannesa *Caroline as Carlotta *Bulstrode as The Shark *Diesel as The Hammerhead Shark *Ariel Sisters played by Millie, Caitlin, Tillie, Tracy, Rosie, and Belle My Thomas/Pinocchio Parody cast *Percy as Pinocchio (I think Percy is a better Pinocchio) *Henry as Geppetto (I think Henry suits Geppetto) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Edward as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Diesel 10 as Barker the Wicked Coachman *James as Honest John *Duck as Gideon *D261 as Lampwick *Bulgy as Stromboli *Bulstrode as Monstro the Whale Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle * The Disney and Cartoon Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast Special Guests For Lampwick's Transformation * Mario as Mike * Luigi as Sulley * Rayman as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses * Casey Jones as Genie * Tails as Spongebob * Sonic as Squidward * Crash Bandicoot as Bloo * AiAi as Mac My Thomas/Dumbo Parody cast *Harold as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Bulgy as The Ringmaster *Spencer as Joe *Edward as Casey Junior *Rosie as Giddy Elephant *Molly as Prissy Elephant *Mavis as Catty Elephant *Elizabeth as Matiarch *Henry as Mr. Jumbo *Gordon as Mr. Stork *Duck, Donald, Douglas, Rusty, Luke, Bill, Ben, James, Percy, Whiff, Oliver, and Duncan as The Storks *Smudger as Skinny *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns and The Guards *Arry, Bert, Den, Dart, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Diesel 10, D199, Devious Diesel, Paxton, Norman, Sidney, Max, Monty, Smudger, Bear, D7101, and Bertram as Pink Elephants *Duke as Jim Crow *Skarloey as Crow with Glasses *Rheneas as Crow with Hat that's Missing the Top Part *Sir Handel as Fat Crow *Peter Sam as Little Crow *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could), Belle, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Caroline, Elizabeth, Madge, Flora, Caitlin, and Millie as The Other Female Elephants For The Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls Crossover * Mario as Mickey Mouse * Luigi as Donald Duck * MeeMee as Tillie * Tails as Pinocchio * AiAi as Chip * Rayman as Tack * Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum * Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures * Sonic as Jiminy Cricket * Agent Ed as Boy For The Evil Diesels on Parade Crossover * Globox as Tim Lockwood * Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes * Agent Ed as Rabbit * Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls * Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails * Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails * Tiger as Pluto * Mr. Bean as Lumiere * Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity * Laurel as Wreck It Ralph * Hardy as Fix It Felix Jr * Ethel as Vanellope * Cuddles as Romeo * Giggles as Juliet * Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit * Hercules as Eddie Valiant * Adult Tod as Basil of Baker Street * Adult Copper as Dr. Dawson * Princess Peach as Dorothy * Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog * Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters * Gromit as Patrick * Wallace as Spongebob * The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles * Peter Griffin as Donald Duck * Gumball as Jose Carioca * Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles * Luke Skywalker as Mushu * The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards * Darth Vader as Crococaptain * The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol * The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains * The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards * The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys * WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic * Deers as The Albert Einsteins * Shaggy Rogers as Timon * Casey Jones as Pumbaa * Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions * Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls * Dexter as Plucky Duck * Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras * The Bandits as The Spiders * Emmet as Mickey Mouse * Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck * Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse * Casey Jr as Eddy * Toots as Ed * Johnny as Edd * Cat as Tigger * Dog as Roo * Shaun as Cogsworth * Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny * Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny * Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers * The Weasels as The Cy Bugs * President Buisness as Discord * Rayman as Flint Lockwood * Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks * Salem as Steve * Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels * Montana as Honest John * Tootle as Gideon * John Crichton as Jacquimo * Ursula as Nightmare Moon * Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook * Luigi as Captain * Mario as Captain K'nuckles * Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo * Pom Pom as Pichu * Top Cat as Ichabod Crane * Waffles as Ichabod's Horse * Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner * Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner * Princess Daisy as Dot Warner * Cerberus as Frankenstein * Gordon Quid as Dracula * The Alley Cats as The Monsters * Pinocchio as Jimmy * The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests My Thomas/Bambi Parody cast *Skarloey as Young Bambi *Rheneas as Young Thumper *Rusty as Young Flower *Lady as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Edward as Adult Thumper *Duck as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Molly as Bambi's Mother *Gordon as The Prince of the Forest *Toby as Friend Owl *Mavis as Mrs. Quail *Rosie as Girl Bunny *Flora as Girl Skunk *Isobella as Quail's Mom *Belle as Thumper's Mom *Flynn as Mr. Mole *Diesel 10 as Adult Ronno *George as Young Ronno *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Den, Dart, Paxton, Norman and Sidney as Ronno's Minions *The Chinese Dragon as The Man *Troublesome Trucks as The Dogs *Spencer as The Porcupine *Daisy as Ronno's Mom Special Guests For Man Was In The Forest Crossover * Yoshi as Dumbo * Ten Cents, Hercules, Fire Tug, and Grampus as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Band Concert Characters * Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) * The Disney Characters as The Smurfs * Princess Peach as Snow White * AiAi as Jiminy Cricket * Baby as Pinocchio * Puffa as Christopher Robin * Agent Ed as Andy * Suzy as Ann Special Guests For Bambi's Mother Dies * Baby as Pinocchio * Pinocchio as Jiminy Cricket * Ten Cents, Hercules, Fire Tug, and Grampus as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit * Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) My Thomas/The Fox and the Hound Parody cast *Percy as Young Tod *Stepney as Young Copper *James as Chief *Gordon as Amos Slade *Thomas as Adult Tod *Edward as Adult Copper *Emily as Vixey *Mavis as Big Mama *Duck as Dinky *Oliver as Boomer *Caroline as Widow Tweed *Spencer as The Bear (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) My Thomas/101 Dalmatians Parody cast *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Henry as Roger *Molly as Anita *Daisy as Crulla De Vil *Arry as Jasper *Bert as Horace *Edward as Captain *Murdoch as Colonel *Peter Sam as Sgt. Tibbs *Duke as Towser My Thomas/The Aristocats Parody cast *Thomas as Thomas O' Malley *Emily as Duchess *Duck as Toulouse *Oliver as Berlioz *Mavis as Marie *Diesel 10 as Edgar *Gordon as Scat Cat My Thomas/Snow White Parody cast *Emily as Snow White *Thomas as Prince Charming *Duke as Doc *Skarloey as Bashful *Peter Sam as Happy *Sir Handel as Grumpy *Rheneas as Sneezy *Duncan as Dopey *Rusty as Sleepy *Mavis as The Evil Queen *Elizabeth as The Witch *Max and Monty as The Vultures Special Guests For Heigh Ho * The Characters as The Quiggc1 Crossover Cast Special Guests For Bluddle Uddle Um Dum * The Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast Special Guests For The Yodel Song * The Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast My Thomas/The Rescuers Parody cast * Thomas as Bernard * Emily as Miss Bianca * Percy as Evinrude the Dragonfly * Edward as Luke * Molly as Elle Mae * Devious Diesel as Mr Snoops Special Guests For Escape From Madame Medusa * The Disney Characters as TheMadagascarQueen Crossover My Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody cast * Thomas as Phineas * Percy as Ferb * Emily as Candace * Duck as Perry the Platypus * Devious Diesel as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Lady as Isabella * Daisy as Major Monogram * Percy as Baljeet * Henry as Buford * James as Jeremy * Mavis as Stacy * Splatter as Thaddeus * Dodge as Thor * Edward and Molly as Dad and Mom * Rosie as Gretchen * The Coaches as The Fireside Girls * Diesel 10 as Doofenshmirtz 2D * Evil Diesels as The Normbots * Smudger as Mitch * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Martians * D261 as Norm My Thomas/Mickey Mouse Parody cast * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Emily as Minnie Mouse * Percy as Donald Duck * Rosie as Daisy Duck * Edward as Goofy * Stepney as Pluto * Diesel 10 as Pete * Smudger as Mortimer Mouse * Bill and Ben as Chip and Dale * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Huey, Dewey and Louie My Thomas/A Bug's Life Parody cast * Thomas as Flik * Emily as Princess Atta * Diesel 10 as Hopper * Rosie as Dot My Thomas/Wreck It-Ralph Parody cast * Henry as Wreck-It Ralph * Thomas as Fix-It Felix * Emily as Sergeant * Mavis as Vanellope * Percy as General Hologram * Toad as Turtle * Sir Topham Hatt as King Candy * Derek as Clyde * James as Sonic * BoCo as Bowser * Gordon as Dr. Eggman * Jeremy as Paperboy * Diesel as Zombie * Diesel 10 as Neff * and more My Thomas/Frozen Parody cast * Molly as Anna * Emily as Elsa * Edward as Kristoff * Thomas as Olaf * Bulgy as Hans My Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free Parody cast * Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both small and the main characters) * Caroline as Cleo (Both have the same letter C) * Diesel as The Big Cat * Percy as Bongo * Rosie as Lulubelle (Both cute and fall in love With Percy and Bongo) * Gordon as Lumpjaw (Both big, strong and grumpy to Percy and Bongo) * Smudger, Scruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill and Ben as The Other Bears (All are bad, later good) * Sir Topham Hatt as Edgar Bergen * Lady as Luana Patten * Charlie as Charlie as McCarthy * Murdoch as Mortimer Snerd * Mavis as Cow * Edward as Mickey Mouse * James as Donald Duck (Both vain) * Toby as Goofy (Both wise and kind) * Emily as The Golden Harp (Both beautiful) * Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac, and Freddie as the Crows * Stephen as The Scarecrow * Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant (Both big, strong, and evil) * Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge as The Dragonflies * Molly as The Narrator * Fish as Himself My Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective Parody cast * Thomas as Basil * Oliver as Dr. Dawson * Rosie as Olivia Flaversham * Edward as Hiram Flaversham * Smudger as Fidget * Toby as Toby the Dog share the same name * S.C. Ruffey as Bartholomew * Bulgy as Bill The Lizard * Daisy as Felicia the Cat * Mavis as Queen Mousetoria * Caroline as The Robot Queen * Diesel 10 as Ratigan * Emily as The Singing Female Mouse My Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody cast * Percy: Mowgil * Thomas: Baloo * Duncan: Kaa * Diesel: Shere Khan * Edward: Bagheera * Sonic: Colonel Hathi * Bulgy: Louie * Oliver: Buzzy * Duck: Ziggy * Donald: Flaps * Douglas: Dizzy * Arry/Bert: Tabaqui * Amy Rose: Winifred * Ten Cents: Elephant Whispering To Winifred * Theodore: Slob Elephant * Johnny: Burglar Elephant * Toots: as Elephant with 'Silly Grin' * Casey Jr: Elephant with Fly * Timothy Q. Mouse: Hair Elephant * Tillie: Elephant with a smashed nose after a crash * Dumbo: Hathi Jr. * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Smudger, Dennis, S.C.Ruffey, and Troublesome Trucks: Monkeys * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Other Vultures * Gordon: Lucky * Stanley: Akela * Lady: Raksha * Henry: Rama * Bertie: Rajan * James: Flunkey Monkey For Colonel Sonic's March * Dr Robotnik as Governor Ratcliffe * The Robots as Govenor Ratcliffe's Minions * Agent Ed as The Boy * The Crows as The Animals * Luigi as Tantor * Cream as Terk * Rayman as Aladdin * Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine * Tom and Jerry as The Two Other Elephants * GonGon as John Darling * Baby as Michael Darling * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Lost Boys * The Disney Characters as The Other Animals * The Stampede (from The Lion King) as The Stampede (from Jumanji) * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Parade * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Crash Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs * Shaggy Rogers as Hogarth * Berk as The Iron Giant For The Bare Necessities with The Disney's On The Record Bare Necessities Song * The Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Characters For I Wanna Be Like You with The Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Song * The Cartoon Network and Disney Characters as The Filip Zebic Crossover Characters My Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Parody cast * Thomas - Winnie The Pooh * Percy - Piglet * Duck - Tigger * James - Rabbit * Henry - Eeyore * Emily - Kanga * Bertie - Roo * Gordon - Owl * Edward - Christopher Robin * Diesel - Nasty Jack My Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad parody cast * Oliver as Mr. Toad * Donald as Moley * Douglas as Ratty * Duck as MacBadger * James as Ichabod Crane * Mavis as Katrinda My Thomas/Peter Pan Parody cast * Thomas as Peter Pan * Emily as Wendy Darling * Duck as John Darling * Percy as Michael Darling * Diesel 10 as Captain Hook * Dennis as Mr. Smee * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and The Foolish Frieght Cars as The Pirates * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Lost Boys * Smudger as Tick Tock * Devious Diesel as The Singing Pirate For You Can Fly Crossover * The Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Casts For Following The Leader Crossover * The Characters as The 76859Thomas1's Crossover Casts For What Made The Red Man Red? Crossover * The Characters as The Larry Winkle's Crossover Casts My Thomas/Aladdin Parody cast * Thomas as Aladdin * Toby as Abu * Emily as Princess Jasmine * Oliver as The Sultan * Henry as Genie * The Magic Carpet as Itself * Diesel 10 as Jafar * James as Iago * Duncan as Rajah * Edward as Cassim * Diesel 10 as Razoul * Molly as Eden, the Female Genie * Arry as Abis Mal * Bert as Harud * Trucks as Thieves * D261 as Jafar the Cobra My Thomas/Beauty and the Beast Parody cast * Emily as Belle * Spencer as Gaston * Gordon as The Baker * D261 as Lefou * Other Thomas characters as the town's people * The Female Characters as The Bimbettes * Thomas as Prince Adam * Murdoch as The Beast * Edward as Lumiere * James as Cogsworth * Belle as Mrs. Potts My Thomas/Fantasia Parody cast * Thomas as Mickey Mouse * Percy as Donald Duck * Duke as Yen Sid * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Ben Ali Gator * Sir Reginald, Pufle, Harry Hogwarts, Little Chug, Willson, Brewster, Rustee Rails, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, Pedro, Tow Mater, Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish, Linus, Shelbert, Rusty, and Pufferty as Alligators * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * Madge, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, Caroline, and Isobella as Hippos * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Madame Upanova * Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Ostriches * Murdoch as Tin Soldier * Emily as Ballerina * Diesel 10 as Jack in the Box * The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Broomsticks * Toyland Express, Johnny, Montana, Ivor, Tootle, Jebidiah, Farnsworth, Blue & Huey, Toots, Jacob Pneumatic, Pete, Jason, Benny the Cab, and Alfred as The Musicians * Gordon as Bacchus * Stanley as Jacchus * Harold as Butterfly * The Other Engines as The Flying Horses * Spencer as Chernabog (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, D261, George, Hector, and The Troublesome Trucks as Chernabog's Minions Special Guests For The Rite of Spring's Dinosaur Fight * The Characters as The Charlie Quigg Characters My Thomas/Sleeping Beauty Parody cast * Emily as Princess Aurora * Thomas as Prince Phillip * Caroline as Flora * Mavis as Fauna * Rosie as Merryweather * Daisy as Maleficent * Henry as King Stefan * Gordon as King Hubert * Edward as The Duke * Donald/Douglas as The Man with the Guitar * Murdoch as Samson * Stanley as The Duke * Diesel 10 as Diablo the Raven * The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Maleficent * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Bulgy, George, D261, Max, Monty, Smudger, and the Foolish Freight Cars as The Goons My Thomas/The Sword in the Stone Parody cast * Skarloey as Wart * Thomas as Merlin * Edward as Archimedes the Owl * Wallace as Sir Ector * Rayman as Sir Kay * Fergus as A Guard * Sir Topham Hatt as Sir Pellinore My Thomas/Oliver and Company Parody cast * Edward as Fagin * Diesel 10 as Sykes * Molly as Georgette * Thomas as Dodger * Emily as Rita * James as Einstein * Henry as Francis * Percy as Tito * Rosie as Jenny * Stepney as Oliver My Thomas/Lady and the Tramp Parody cast * Edward as Tramp * Molly as Lady * Toad as Beaver My Thomas/The Black Cauldron Parody cast * Thomas as Taran * Emily as Princess Eilonwy (Emily and Princess Eilonwy are both Beautiful and Friendly) * Edward as Dallben * Toby as Fflewddur Fflam * Percy as Gurgi * James as Doli * Lady as Henrin * Duck, Oliver, Billy and Rosie as The Fairfolks * Molly, Daisy and Mavis as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch * Bulgy as Creeper * Diesel as The Horned King (Diesel and The Horned King are both Devious and Evil) My Thomas/The Three Caballeros Parody cast * Oliver as Panchito * Duck as Jose Carioca * Percy as Donald Duck My Thomas/Alice in Wonderland Parody * Emily as Alice * Molly as Alice's Sister * Rosie as Dinah * Gordon as Doorknob * Duck as Dodo * James as Mad Hatter * Daisy as The Queen Of Hearts * Duncan as Carpenter My Thomas/Cinderella Parody cast * Emily as Cinderella * Thomas as Prince Charming * Lady as The Fairy Godmother * Henry as The King * Edward as The Grand Duke * Duck as Jaq * Oliver as Gus * Diesel 10 as Lucifer * Daisy as The Wicked Witch * Toby as Bruno My Thomas/Song of the South Parody cast * Thomas as Brer Rabbit * Henry as Brer Bear * Diesel 10 as Brer Fox * Duke as Uncle Remus My Thomas/Mary Poppins Parody cast * Emily as Mary Poppins * James as Mr Banks * Molly as Mrs Banks * Percy as Michael Banks * Rosie as Jane Banks * Spencer as Mr Dawes Sr * Diesel as Mr Dawes Jr * Jack & The Pack as The Penguins * Thomas as Bert * Toby as Uncle Albert * Gordon as Admiral Boom * Henry as Mr. Binnacle My Thomas/Pocahontas Parody cast * Emily as Pocahontas * Thomas as John Smith My Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parody cast * Thomas as Quasimodo * Molly as Esmeralda * Rosie as Laverne * BoCo as Hugo * Oliver as Victor * James as Phoebus * Diesel 10 as Frollo * Dennis as Clopin * Mavis as Djali * Neville as Archeason * Emily as Madeleine * Trucks as Guards * Henry and Gordon as 2 Guards * Freight Cars as Gypsies * Hector as The Guards * Donald as Old Hertics * Bertie as Baby Bird * Daisy as Quasimodo's Mother * S.C. Ruffey as Frollo's Horse * Douglas as Phoebus's Horse * Spencer as Guard's Horse * Rocky as The Judge Clown My Thomas/Tarzan Parody cast * Thomas as Tarzan * Emily as Jane * Mavis as Terk * Molly as Kala * Diesel as Clayton * James as Kerchak * Duck as Tantor * Percy as Young Tarzan * Jack as Baby Tarzan * Rusty as Professor Archimedes Q. Porter * Elizabeth Mama Gunda * Spencer as Zugor * Murdoch as Uto * Dennis as Kago * The Chinese Dragon as Sabor * Diesel 10 as Tublat * Thomas Villains as The Sailors and The Piranhas * Troublesome Trucks as The Baboons * Derek, D261, Arry, Bert, Dennis, Splatter, and Dodge as Clayton's Men My Thomas/Hercules Parody cast * Thomas as Hercules * Emily as Megara * Edward as Phil * Donald/Douglas as Pegasus * Henry as Zeus * Belle as Hera * Spencer as Hades * Bill and Ben as Pain and Panic * Daisy as Calliope * Mavis as Melpomene * Molly as Clio * Rosie as Terpsichore * Elizabeth as Thalia * Horrid Lorries as Fates * D261, Diesel 10, Bulgy and George as The Titans * James as Apollo * Duck as Young Hercules * Percy as Baby Hercules * Sir Handel as Baby Pegasus My Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove Parody cast * James as Kuzco * Thomas as Pacha * Mavis as Chicha * Percy as Tipo * Emily as Chaca * Edward as Kronk * Daisy as Yzma My Thomas/Mulan Parody cast * Emily as Mulan * Thomas as Captain Shang * Duck as Mushu * Stepney as Cric-Kee * Spencer as Shan Yu * Daisy as Matchmaker * Henry as Yao My Thomas/Bedknobs and Broomsticks Parody cast * Emily as Miss Eglantine Price * Thomas as Emelius Browne * James as Mr. Jelk * Diesel as The Bookman * George as Swinburne * Bulgy as Colonel Heller * Rosie as Carrie * Bill as Charlie * Ben as Paul * Molly as Mrs. Hobday * Edward as Mr. Codfish * BoCo as The Secretary Bird * Spencer as King Leonidas * Harvey as Fisherman Bear * Henry as Captain Greer * Gordon as General Teagler * Toby as Elderly Farmer * Bertie as Cosmic Creepers * The Troublesome Trucks as The Nazis * Percy as Pete (from Pete's Dragon)Category:TrainBoy43